Alyson Winchester: Field Trip With Dean
by WaywardDaughter18
Summary: Dean agrees to be a chaperone with Aly for a school field trip to the zoo. He ends up having to discipline all of the kids in the group. Same AU as The Adventures of Alyson Winchester. Contains spanking- Don't Like It, Don't Read.


SUMMARY: Dean agrees to be a chaperone with Aly for a school field trip to the zoo. He ends up having to discipline all of the kids in the group. Contains spanking of a child- Don't Like It, Don't Read.

Aly 8 years old, Dean 20 years old

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I first wrote this on 9/2/2016- I figured it was time to give it a little tweaking, so I've done that and added and changed some things. Hope you enjoy the updated version!**

 ** **If this is the first time reading one of my fics, the main multi-chapter story is called 'The Adventures of Alyson Winchester', and there**** **is a sequel called 'Winchester Interrupted: The Further Adventures of Alyson Winchester'. There are also several short stories about Aly at different ages. I hope you enjoy them- please leave me a review and let me know what you like!**

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

Kids are milling around everywhere and the classroom is filled with excited energy.

"All right!" my teacher's voice is loud as she claps her hands to get our attention. "Class, find your seats and sit down for a minute. I need to give out the group assignments. Parents, if you could join me."

The parents that are here walk over to her desk, including my big brother Dean, and stand there while she talks to them.

The girl sitting next to me, Trish, leans over and whispers, "My Mom thinks your Dad is cute." She grins at me.

"He's not my Dad, he's my brother," I tell her.

"Oh. Where's your Dad?"

"On a business trip," I lie smoothly, "Dean is 20 so he takes care of me when my Dad is away."

"That's kinda cool. You don't have your Dad telling you what to do all the time."

"Not really," I shake my head, "Dean can be worse than my Dad sometimes. My other brother Sam lives with us too, he's in high school, so they _both_ get after me."

"Yikes!" she widens her eyes, "My brother is only two years older than me. If he tried to tell me what to do I'd laugh in his face."

"Yeah, that would be a dumb idea if I did that to either one of my brothers, I'd end up with a sore butt!"

She giggles and shakes her head.

The teacher walks around to stand in front of her desk. "Okay, if you are riding with your parents, you may leave now. Everyone else, stay seated. We leave in 10 minutes."

Dean walks over to me, pulling his keys out of his jacket pocket. "Ready?"

Trish asks," You're not riding on the bus?"

I stand up. "No, we're going in my brother's car."

"Oh. See you there!" She waves as we leave the room.

~ ~ spn ~ ~

"I'm already regretting this." Dean says under his breath as he puts the key into the ignition.

"Why?" I ask, "Don't you want to be with me today?"

He turns from the front seat and looks at me. "Yes, Aly, I do want to be with you. It's just the other people I don't want to be with. I got put in a group with this- blonde lady who has the fake nails and the heavy makeup and the-" he gestures at his face, "And she's divorced and looking for husband number two."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind." He starts the car and puts it in gear. "Let's just get through this."

Dean and another mom are the chaperones for our group, Ms. Smith and her daughter Rachel. Dustin, Eric, and Amy make up the rest of the group.

"All right, listen up," Dean says in his deep "serious" voice, "I'm sure your teacher told you this, but I'm gonna tell you again. We need to stay together. No running ahead. No ditching the group to do your own thing. We decide where we're going together. You listen to me and Ms. Smith." He glances at her. "And I have no problem putting you in time out while we're here if you don't listen or you misbehave." He looks at each of the kids, raising his eyebrows. "Got it?"

"Yes sir," I reply.

The other kids shuffle their feet and glance up at Dean, mumbling, "'Kay."

I can tell they aren't used to having an adult talk to them like that. A lot of the kids in my class basically do whatever they want without any consequences. From what I'd heard, a lot of the parents didn't punish their kids very often. I had realized that Dean was probably stricter than a lot of the parents of my classmates. Sometimes it seemed like a week didn't go by without me getting at least one spanking.

Dean opens up the paper map that the zoo has given us. "All right, any requests?" he asks, "Anyone got anything they really want to see?"

The boys want to see the reptile house. Amy wants to see the panda bears. Rachel says she doesn't care where we go, and neither do I.

We start down the path toward the reptile house. The boys walk ahead of us. Rachel and Amy walk next to Rachel's mom.

I take Dean's hand. "Don't you want to walk with your classmates?" he looks down at me.

"No, I want to stay with you." I tell him.

He squeezes my hand and smiles at me. "I'm not going anywhere, kiddo. You've got me all day. Go hang with your friends if you want."

I hug his waist. "Maybe later. I want to be with you right now."

He gives me a quick squeeze back and then lets go. "Okay, short stuff. Let's get a move on." He takes my hand again and we quicken our pace to catch up. I see Amy turn her head and glance back at us.

Of course, all too soon the boys start to run ahead. Dean calls them back to us.

"What did I say? " he asks them in a firm voice.

They shove their hands in their pockets and glance around, trying to act casual. If that were me, I'd be toe-ing the line right about now.

"I'm waiting for an answer," Dean's voice is a little more stern now.

"Not to run ahead," Dustin finally says sullenly.

"That's right. No-one is getting lost on my watch. If you run ahead again, I _will_ put you in time out. Is that clear?" Nobody says anything. "I said, _is that clear?"_ Dean repeats, his voice full-on stern now. My stomach gets nervous butterflies in it- if he was talking to me like that, the next step would be me getting a butt-warming.

"O-kay!" the boys huff.

We start walking again, Dean gesturing for us to go in front of him. I walk next to the boys.

"Man, your brother is a hardass," Dustin says to me under his breath.

"You have no idea," I tell him.

During lunch the boys start to have a food fight with another group.

Dean walks over to them and leans down and talks to them quietly for a moment. They stare up at him, and then he points to a bench off to the side. They look at each other and then back at him, not moving.

Dean gestures, and I can tell that he's snapping his fingers as he points again and says something else.

The boys finally stand up and follow him over to the bench, then sit down. He stands next to them and glances at his watch every couple minutes. Eric crosses his arms over his chest and frowns.

After Dean lets them get up, we throw away our trash and start walking again.

"I haven't been put in time out since I was a little kid," Eric says bitterly, "Your brother's a _jerk."_

"You guys were throwing food," I tell him, "It's your fault you got in trouble."

"He's still a jerk," he snaps.

"Whatever," I say back.

I walk with the girls for a little while and Ms. Smith falls back to walk with Dean. I glance back and see that he looks uncomfortable.

"Is there a Mrs. Winchester?" I hear her ask.

"Uh, no," Dean slides his hands into his pockets.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a mechanic, and a, uh, freelance handyman."

"Maybe you could come over to my house, I've got some things that need to be fixed," Ms. Smith puts her hand on Dean's arm.

Dean clears his throat, looking even more uncomfortable.

I fall back to walk next to him and slip my hand into the crook of his elbow. "Dean, can we go see the giraffes?"

"Sure, kiddo," He looks at me gratefully.

Next to the giraffes is the petting zoo with a big pen full of goats. Dean buys two containers of goat chow for us to share so we can all feed them. The goats crowd at the fence, begging for food.

"Hold your hand flat, like a plate," Dean tells Dustin, who looks nervous, "Keep your hand still, they won't bite it." He shows Dustin what to do.

Dustin offers the goats some chow and laughs when they eat out of his hand. "Eww, it's all _slobbery!"_

There are a couple of llamas that wander over, stretching their necks over the goats. Dean lifts me up onto his shoulders so that I can lean over the fence and pet them. One of them tries to lick my face and I shriek with laughter. Dustin laughs, but I see Amy watching us with an angry look on her face.

When we run out of chow, Dean swings me back down to the ground, and I throw my arms around his waist. "Thanks for letting us feed the goats, Dean, that was fun!" I beam up at him. The other kids thank him also as we start to walk again. I happen to look over as I'm walking with my arms still attached to Dean- Amy is watching us again, and I realize what the look on her face is- she looks jealous.

We stop at the bathrooms and everyone goes in. The building is huge, with two long rooms of stalls and two rooms of sinks and an area with benches. We discover that there are two entrances on opposite sides of the building.

We end up walking out of the other doors, and now are in a different part of the zoo.

"Come on, we need to go back and find the group," I look around, trying to figure out how to get around the massive building.

"Let's just keep going. The pandas are up ahead, come on," Rachel points at a sign up ahead.

"But we're supposed to stay together." I frown, feeling an anxious pang in my tummy.

"We'll meet up with them later. My mom said we're supposed to meet at the entrance at 2:00, as long as we're back then, it should be okay."

"But my brother said-"

"Who _cares?_ Quit being such a baby!" Amy says dismissively.

"Do you want to get put in time out?" I ask her.

"Ooh, time out, _so_ scary," She rolls her eyes, "Big _deal."_

So I follow them, getting more and more upset by the minute. I want to leave them and go find our group but I'm afraid of getting lost _and_ getting in more trouble.

Finally I see the boys. I run up to them, panting a little. My tummy has butterflies in it now.

"Where the hell did you _go?"_ Dustin asks me, "Your brother is _pissed_."

Ms. Smith scolds Rachel. "Why did you think that going off on your own would be a good idea? You were _told_ to stay _together!"_

"But Mom, you said we could meet at the front gate!" Rachel protests.

"I _meant_ if we got separated!" Ms. Smith frowns at her.

Dean points to a spot at the base of a large tree. "All three of you, have a seat. Eight minutes."

Amy glares at him. "This is _SO_ not fair!"

"What's not fair is that you think you can go off and do what you want. And now we have to wait for you to get out of time out," Dean says.

Amy mutters something to Rachel, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No talking," Dean says sternly.

I glance up at him. He's glaring at me, and I squirm. I know he is mad at me. Dean expects the rules to be followed, and he means what he says- I know this from experience.

When he lets us out of time out, he leans down to me and says, "You and I are going to have a _talk_ about this later."

I gulp uneasily, knowing that he probably means that it will be a talk between his hand and my butt. "But Dean, we went out a different door, to a different part of the zoo! I _told_ them we had to go back! They wouldn't _listen!"_ I plead tearfully, "What was I s'posed to do?"

"Doesn't matter, you're still in trouble. You know you weren't supposed to ditch the group," He says firmly. He takes my hand. "You're with me for the rest of the day."

I don't mind that, but I'm worried about the spanking that I'm most likely going to get later.

After we've gotten in the car, and are on the highway, Dean catches my eyes in the rear view mirror. "What are the rules?"

"Um, not to run off. To make sure that someone knows where I am at all times. To always be with a grownup."

"And did you follow any of them?" he raises his eyebrows at me.

"No, but I told you, we got lost, an' I tried to get them to go back!" I protest.

"You should have come to find me on your own then."

"I—I was gonna, but I was scared of getting lost!" I whine.

"And now you're going to be getting a spanking."

Dean was protective of me even more so than Dad or Sam. He was always reminding me of the rules: always let one of them know where I was. Don't wander off by myself. Stay with one of them at all times. Be respectful. Do what I'm told.

I had walked off to look at toys in a store when we were shopping, once.

I had run away from him at a park when he told me it was time to leave, once.

I had deliberately thrown a temper tantrum, kicking and screaming and calling him names, once.

After each of those situations, he had turned me over his lap and spanked me. When I had left him at the store, he pulled my pants down and spanked my bare bottom in the back seat of the Impala.

He always reminded me of the rules, and said, "The rules are there to keep you safe, but if you can't follow them then I can't trust you, and I want to be able to trust you. And if you can't or won't follow them, then you're going to be in trouble."

As soon as we walk into the living room, he takes my wrist and leads me over to the sofa. "All right, let's get this over with, I need to start on dinner."

"Deeeeann-" I whine, starting to sniffle.

He sits down and pats his knee. "I've already lectured you, so c'mere."

Tears are already in my eyes as I lean forward over his lap. As he adjusts my position, my feet come off the floor and I feel like a little kid.

He spanks me like he usually does- his hand falling hard and fast, covering my whole bottom with stinging swats, and I start sobbing right away.

"M' sorry, m' sorry, Dean! Pleeeeease!" I wail as his hand starts another round.

We hear the key in the door and Dean pauses, placing his hand on my lower back. My chest is heaving and I try to catch my breath.

I turn my head to see Sam coming in. "Whoops," he says, "What happened here?"

"She wandered off from the group at the zoo," Dean tells him.

"Uh-oh," Sam tsks and shakes his head, "I'll get out of your hair." I hear him leave the room.

Dean continues spanking me, and finishes with a few sharp swats to the lowest part of my bottom. He waits as I try to calm myself down, and then he sits me up on his lap. I throw my arms around him, hugging him tightly. "M' sorry I was bad...will you go with me again, on another field trip? Please? I promise I'll be extra good next time, I will!"

"What's all this?" Dean smooths his hand over my hair.

"I—I like when you do stuff with me for school, an' I know...a lot of parents don't get to go with their kids. I don't want you not to go with me just 'cause I was bad."

"Sweetheart, you weren't bad, okay? You broke the rules, and sometimes you do that, and then you get punished, and everything's good."

"I love you, Dean." I sob into his shirt. The fact that he came on the field trip with me, even though he was uncomfortable, made me feel good. A lot of kids in my class talked about how busy their parents were and how they didn't get to spend much time with them. My brothers were busy a lot too but they took care of me and gave me attention. Even though Dean was strict with me, I knew he cared about me, and all his rules came from a place of love.

"Love you back, kiddo," he replies, hugging me tightly.


End file.
